


Love on Top

by just_peachy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Frog!Prince, Gen, M/M, happy valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_peachy/pseuds/just_peachy
Summary: Noctis turns into a frog and the rest is self-explanatory...





	

They were screwed.

Presently, there were three Iron Giants and one of those weird snake ladies with tentacles for hair in front of their destination. Prompto had already been petrified once and once was enough. Ignis was on the far side of the dungeon trying to distract one of the fire bombs. Gladio was trying his best to parry with one of the iron giants. Noctis was warping all over the dungeon and shouting out when he would be dropping Blazinga so they would be able to get the hell out of the way.

Prompto shot one of the fire bombs in a sweet spot that made it explode right in front of his face. He heard his friends ask if he was okay but he felt terrible. The smell of vague sulfur was making his stomach uneasy on top of everything else going around him. He doubled over and tried to hold in what Ignis cooked last night for dinner. It was then, that Noctis ran over to him to pat him on his shoulder. He immediately felt better and smiled at his friend who winked back at him.

When Prompto finally got his bearings again. He aimed at the back of one of the Iron Giants. It finally kneeled over. Now there was only one left. There was still that Snake Lady though…

“Heads up boys!” yelled Gladio.

“Watch out!” Ignis grunted.

Prompto saw the gush of green venomous smog coming out in his direction. He ran as fast as he could and felt the heat of the gas getting closer to him. Then it stopped…

And he heard croaking instead…

Gladio had taken down the last Iron Giant and Ignis had managed to take down that gnarly snake lady. But Prompto did not spot his best friend… 

He kept hearing the croaking though… and there was a frog jumping up and down the cold tiles of the dungeon…

“Oh shit,” Prompto groaned.

***

“So we have nothing to cure him with?” Prompto asked incredulously. Noctis was croaking in his lap while Prompto patted his head. 

They had set up camp. Ignis had started cooking and Gladio was digging around their things trying to find anything that could turn Noctis back. 

“Afraid not,” Ignis sighed. “At least if we get out of here, we can buy the proper curative to turn Noct back to normal.”

Prompto eyed Noctis who continued to croak. Gladio was looking through every item they had checking the labels just to make sure.

Prompto eyed Noctis who was still croaking and picked him up. He was slimey and blinked continuously at Prompto. 

“Don't worry buddy,” Prompto smiled. “We’ll find a way to change you back.” Noctis croaked again and Prompto put him back onto his lap.

“I bet you Noctis is going to be so pissed off when he turns back,” Gladio huffed. He had finished his search through their belongings and came up with nothing. They’d have to wait.

“Can frogs eat fries?” Prompto asked Ignis. “He probably deserves some fries right about now. Don’t ya buddy?” Prompto patted Noctis’ head lightly.

Noctis croaked again in response.

“Well,” Ignis frowned. “I’ll make him some.”

***

Prompto felt hot and stuffy in the tent and woke up in a sweat. They had put Noctis in a small crate outside and listened to his croaks while they all fell asleep. Prompto did not hear anything now though. His phone showed that it was almost 2 AM. There was just a light breeze that hit the tent and some miscellaneous animal noises coming from the outside. Prompto decided to drink some water and go back to bed.

When he stepped out of the tent, he was greeted with a glorious night sky. It was littered with stars and clusters of clouds that could not hide them all. It was a view that he could never see when he was growing up in Insomnia. The thought pained him now. He wondered if Insomnia was this way now: Shrouded in darkness with the only lights coming from the stars.

Then he heard a croak. It was Noctis, wide eyed and still a frog.

“Good evening Sir Froggy,” Prompto teased. That earned another croak. Which made Prompto giggle.

“Sorry,” Prompto smiled. “You should know that you have one hell of a nice view Noct.” There was another croak as an answer. However Prompto suddenly thought of an idea.

“Did you ever hear of that story about the Princess and the Frog?” Prompto asked. There was a pause, then Noctis croaked twice. 

“Is two ribbits yes and one no?” Prompto asked approaching the crate. “Have you heard that story?”

Noctis croaked twice. Prompto bent over the crate and looked at Noctis hopefully.

“You don't think…?” Prompto began to pick up Noctis and he croaked twice.

“If this doesn't work, promise me you won't say anything to Gladio and Ignis. They’d make fun of me forever, I can't have them do that to me!”

There were two croaks in agreement. Prompto lifted his friend and hesitated again.

“You also owe me a drink,” Prompto said. “Maybe two drinks.” Noctis croaked again.

“Okay,” Prompto closed his eyes and puckered his lips and then the full weight of his actions made him stop. This was _so_ stupid, he was going to kiss his best friend when he was not a Princess or a Prince. Just a stupid friend with a stupid idea. 

“Do you want me to kiss you?” Prompto asked. There was a pause then an answer, two croaks. Prompto took a deep breath, closed his eyes and licked his lips ready for it. 

“Sir Froggy, pucker up!” Prompto teased and then he kissed Noctis... it felt so gross. He could feel the slime on his lips and immediately coughed after kissing Noctis for less than half a second.

However he was not holding a frog anymore. Prompto opened his eyes and saw light green fog and felt something else. He felt some hair and skin underneath his fingers. The fog cleared and there was Noctis, staring at him wide eyed and beet red. Prompto refused to let go of Noctis’s neck and continued to stare at his best friend.

“Wow,” Prompto said with amazement. “It worked!”

Noctis was still blushing and refused to look in Prompto’s general direction.

“Noct,” Prompto laughed. “We just saved so much gil! Who knew right?”

There was still no answer from Noctis.

“You are _so_ welcome!” Prompto said in a huff he had hoped was laced with sarcasm. He finally let go of Noctis and patted down Noctis hair and jacket. He gave Noctis a small shove and stood up. Noctis was still crouched on the ground and staring up at Prompto. The Blonde paid absolutely no attention to Noctis who continued to stare at him. Prompto did what he originally wanted to do. He got some water from the cooler and his annoyance at not being thanked was increasing.

“That is the last time I do something nice for you Noct. Your froggy mouth was so slimey. You know what, go ahead and tell Gladio and Ignis, they should know that their Prince cannot say thank you.”

And with that, Prompto took a swig of water and headed back in the tent. 

***

Ignis was the first person to wake them all up in the morning. Prompto already knew what he was going to say, “Look, Noct is back to normal.” Turning over, he heard the same phrase along with Gladio laughing at a still disheveled Noctis. He was in the tent and his bed head looked worse than it usually did. 

“I suppose the effect wore off naturally,” Ignis said with a bemused grin.

“You are so lucky Noct,” Gladio grinned. “Now I am mad I didn't see you with your ass getting stuck in the crate.” Prompto joined in the laughing, but when Noctis caught his eye, he looked away bashfully. It was only then that Prompto put two and two together from the night before.

***

It was hard to find time to talk. Noctis purposely did not sit next to Prompto in the regalia. Prompto thought of a plan. They would both “volunteer” to pick up ingredients and talk through what happened. There had to be a logical explanation for Noctis blushing and avoiding his gaze that had nothing to do with… _no_ that couldn't be it.

Finally, they did find the time. Ignis had wanted these two ingredients that could be picked up at a rest stop they has passed by not too far from camp. So Prompto immediately volunteered himself and Noctis. His best friend looked horrified but did not object. Ignis and Gladio watched the two of them leave. As they walked away, Noctis and Prompto turned around in annoyance when they both heard laughter near the campsite.

“I think we should beat them up when we get back,” Prompto said in annoyance.

“I think we should,” Noctis said quietly. There was a pause and then Noctis spoke again. “Thank you, by the way. Being a frog was… interesting but I don't want to do that again.”

“I bet,” Prompto laughed. “Also I’m sorry about last night. I just thought you were being rude.”

“No,” Noctis began. “I was just surprised…”

“Yeah,” Prompto teased. “I thought you were going to turn into a Red Iron Giant. Like that one from the hunt.” Noctis began to laugh but Prompto continued. “I have never seen you like that before buddy.”

“Hey,” Noctis was still laughing but grabbed Prompto’s hand. Now it was Prompto’s turn to feel like he was turning Red Iron Giant.

“That story,” Noctis began. “The one with the frog…”

“Sure,” Prompto said nervously. 

“You know the kissing thing only works if the feeling is mutual. You know that right?” Noctis refused to look at Prompto. “So that's why I turned back…”

Thank the Gods Noctis did not look at him because Prompto was certain that his face looked like a blotchy mess. He sighed. “You still owe me two drinks.”

“You said one.”

“I am pretty sure I said two.”

It went back and forth like this for a while but Prompto never let go of Noctis’ hand.

***

They had gotten the ingredients but nothing had changed from before. They were still teasing each other, playfully shoving one another while walking back. It was starting to get dark again, but not enough for the daemons to come out. lgnis had sent them a text to hurry up before the sun set.

“He swears like we are going to get lost,” Prompto smiled.

“I can already see the fire,” Noctis said hopefully. He reached out again to grab Prompto’s hand which was gladly reciprocated. “When they go to bed, we should… do something…”

“Like what?” Prompto asked while Noctis looked at him. Prompto waggled his eyebrows playfully. “Wanna makeout Sir Froggy?”

“Maybe… but that is the worst nickname…”

“Okay… Sir Froggo,” Prompto giggled but Noctis stopped walking and gave Prompto a quick kiss on the cheek. Wide-eyed, Prompto looked at Noctis and grabbed the back of his neck like the night before. Their lips met again but the slime was missing, thankfully. Instead there were tentative pecks on Noctis’s lips before Prompto pressed on. Noctis kept kissing him and kissing him until they heard a growl beside them.

“Holy shit!” Prompto yelled before grabbing Noctis’s hand and running towards the camp. How was it this dark already, Prompto thought. Noctis ran along with him while cursing loudly. Both of their phones went off. Ignis and Gladio were probably calling them...

“Next time,” Prompto yelled. “We just wait until Thing one and Thing two go to bed!”

“Sure!” Noctis laughed. They continued to run towards the campsite. Both of them were laughing with the bag of ingredients juggling in Noctis’s free hand. Their joined hands were firmly holding each other as they continued to laugh into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day Everyone! <3
> 
> (I also think I'm just going to name every Promptis fic after a Beyonce song. Not sorry!)


End file.
